clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Seahorseruler
Who will be the first to post on my 6th talk? ---- Why? Why were my abilities to rollback taken? I mean, Tigernose gave me the abilitie, he is an admin, he has the right!--Ratonbat 23:08, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Ratonbat's talk page protection I disagree with how you protected Ratonbat's talk page for that amount of time. I will not unprotect it, as I want to discuss it first. I know he engaged in an edit war, but protecting his talk page for a whole month is unfair, as it was only an edit war. I personally think that somewhere between 1 day and 1 week would be fair. But 1 month is very long, and his edit war was not a very serious one. You do not have to listen to me, but I think that is a fair protection. Bye! --Alxeedo TALK 01:03, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Some vandals were on my page. Help please? DuckD0nald 21:09, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Seahorse! I noticed something about the new editor. 1.It looks like a typewriter. 2.When ever you write a signature, it shows: Whatever 3.It reminds me of the fanon. 4.It has ALL the commands, like highlighting. I have to say, I like it.Wonder ez 02:22, June 16, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Your Pic! Hey. I've been working on a picture for you and Pop! here it is: --Wizard Hatz RULE!!!!! 05:14, June 16, 2010 (UTC)NinjaON Uh... Quit Template? This "GTFO" image does not have anything to do with CP or quitting. The template should either be deleted or redirected to the Retired template, not replaced with a confusing file no where even closely related to CP. I am trying to avoid an edit war. You provided the reason "message for attention seekers", but no one even uses this template anymore. The image is unnecessary, unrelated, and possibly (I doubt it, but you never know) offensive to users. I suggest that is deleted and reverted. See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 00:45, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, okay! Sorry, I didn't know. --Alxeedo TALK 00:49, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why did you revert my Blocking Style message? 01:39, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Blocking StyleCOPPA template Do we really need the Fedban template? We could just delete it and make it into the Ban template. Same as for the Sockpuppets template and Ben 100022's block template. We could do this to just save more space. Agree? Have a nice day. 20:39, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me... But could I see the code you're using for the Blog listing? Or at least how to get the "Old" link to past blog post there. Thanks, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 02:19, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Eh? Hi?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 04:27, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::'ello? Are you going to respond? Never mind, I'll just go over to The Vault.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 15:30, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Anyway, may I please see the text on the Main Page for the blog parts?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 20:26, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hello?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 21:25, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Are you deliberately ignoring me?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 02:58, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oh come on! It's almost been 3 days!Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 03:10, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::...Anyone here?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 23:36, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Hello? You ever going to answer?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 03:17, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::....Really?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 00:36, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::That's okay, but I'll do whatever it takes, I just want it to work on the Bakugan Wikia. If you want, we could work on it together, since you know how to. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 01:23, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I'm leaving tomorrow for three weeks. Please respond.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 15:42, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi Seahorseruler Hi I like your waving flag at the bottom of the page I thourght I would say hi to you your in 2nd place of top editing user so I was really suprised , anyway I would like ton check how you are , are you ok ? Thats all today Old stroodel Hehe, I found the page of a vandalising IP User:68.96.127.208 who, according to the Wall of Fame, got permanently blocked for saying that beer would be given out in Club Penguin. His talk page still has Stroodel on it... perfect example of our awful past - don't delete it, keep it for the lolz. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 23:41, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm not a seahorse Your name tells you rule the seahorses. And I still remember you blocked me in early June. That's not fair. See how I talked to User:Staffan15 and User:Hat Pop. And you said I am doing bad-faith edits. And you locked User:DuckD0nald and made him and me mad. I'm a human, not a seahorse, go back and rule the seahorse and don't rule me.-- 11:08, June 20, 2010 (UTC) And now he not blocking only you! He block me & everyone in Thailand!--Teesam 22:12, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Age I am 13, and I am NOT a seahorse, but that was still not fair. I tried to respect the block by not editing on the last day, and after one day passed, you blocked me forever each IP. You slowed all my works.-- 23:47, June 20, 2010 (UTC) DuckD0nald He still not showing his face. He is Cambodian but claimed to be Polish. So if he claims, he have to show some more information to prove his nationality. As long he still keeping his face a secret then he have to be happy with Cambodian. Can you hurry him to do that? I suggest if he still not uploading, then block him forever and then please lie of his age. If you did with me. Reply on the IP dictated by sig!-- 00:09, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Please change your name from Seahorseruler to Intelligenthumanruler-- 00:10, June 21, 2010 (UTC) You think of a good (and funny) name!--Teesam 22:11, June 21, 2010 (UTC) You got another name from me! "Thailandruler"! To 125.25.232.135: I know how you feel! but I can't help you--Teesam 22:16, June 21, 2010 (UTC) You must know some "Cambodian culture" I was once look at Teesam (User:Teesam)'s problems. I see he blocked because he saying "superdaisy so stupid". And he say sorry because he is from Thailand and he speak Thai. I that is true and TurtleShroom have unblocked him. By the way, only 4 messages considered annoying? And you speaking difficult English? Like "I doubt 4th hale called you". You think I am from an English-speaking country? Do you think I know hell of western culture? By the way, I am not annoying you. If you ever see User talk:Staffan15 you will see I am annoying him, but he is OK. Only one time, without warnings?, and forever? ?!?!?!?!?!? PS:who said I am 9?-- 14:48, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I said that. Anyway TurtleShroom forgive me and I never do it again.--Teesam 22:08, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Rangeblocking affects me I see you try to rangeblock. I usually come as an IP but now I need to log in. It wastes my time (my internet is very slow). As you can see, this range is used by all over TOT users, that means you are blocking Thailand to edit for whole month. I didn't request to unblock, but I say don't do like these again. There are 60 million persons in Thailand, and I guess about 10 million persons have internet. And they can edit here at anytime.--Teesam 22:07, June 21, 2010 (UTC) really? Is he really doing that? I always seeing Community Central at Angela's talkpage and here in pages he was posted. And he claimed that you blocked him for annoying you, is that real? And he says it's not fair to block him forever at the first time, I agree with him about that because he's from Cambodia (as he claimed) and he is only 13 years old. His Penguin Name is Teesam, and my real name is Teesam (his real name is Teesamai as he claimed on Wikipedia, I guess it have the same meaning, in Thai "Teesam" means 3am, and Thai borrowed lots of Khmer words.) Just the accident. But please remove the "account creation disabled" because if someone lives in Thailand and will join here, then it's impossible. You're blocking the whole country. By the way, he requested to delete his own talk page at User_talk:LordMaster96.--Teesam 01:32, June 22, 2010 (UTC) PS.Do you have more information about 356556 further than reading his user page? (I've looked through his userpage and its history, but do you have MORE than that?)--Teesam 01:34, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Reporting vandalism Hi, can you please protect my user pages (this and this). That annoying IP is editing them constantly adding poland templates for some reason http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User%3ADancing_Penguin%2FMe&diff=337432&oldid=336704 http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User%3ADancing_Penguin%2FMe&diff=337555&oldid=337437 http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User%3ADancing_Penguin%2FMe&diff=339848&oldid=339846, even moved my page to User:Teesam/Delete1 http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User%3ADancing_Penguin%2FMe&diff=339843&oldid=337557. Thanks Dancing Penguin 11:42, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :I also did. I moved your page to User:Teesam/Delete1. But for these IP, I guess they did for fun. I'll be checking if you have further information. The conclusion maybe after August or September 2010.--Teesam 14:19, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Can I revert to the old old old version of User:DuckD0nald? I am not asking him, as I see he's OK to edit his page. But I saw a history you blocked an IP for him editing that page. And that's the reason how his page got locked. "I'm bored" doesn't tell anything.--Teesam 14:28, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I want to revert to the last good version.--Teesam 14:31, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Sea! Congratulations on being nominated to be B-crat! I hope you and Tigernose make it! Wonder ez 01:53, June 23, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez 2nd Bday Party Music Jam 2010 Hello, I would like to edit the page Music Jam 2010. It says it has been locked and I don't have any permission... I had first edited the page, since the Music Jam 2010 was confirmed through an answer of the club penguin team, but you deleted it... It is now been confirmed from the club penguin times... It says buy new GUITARS from the new catalog and ROCK your igloo for the furniture, which means it has been confirmed and it will take place in July... So, please give us the permission to edit it... Congrats Hey Sea! Congratulations on the promotion! --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 13:31, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulation on the promotion to b-crat!Wonder ez 15:05, June 24, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Complaint I just think it's rude when somebody is banned by COPPA, to remove all content from they're page and replace it with the COPPA template. Could you possibly put the content back and put the COPPA template at the top of the user page? --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 17:25, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Rockhopper I suggest the page is protected, it got vandalized and somebody put this image on the page 3 times along with a fake tracker! So do you think it should be protected for administrators only? --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 20:07, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Can you delete the following pic plz? Thanks! -- I am a MONS†ER!. DON'T Shoot him Ellis! DON'T Shoot him!!! M-m-m-MONSTER! (Chipmunk-d) 22:45, June 25, 2010 (UTC) you are a bureaucrat now? I hear you are a bureaucrat now. Congrats! It was not very nice to leave a mean comment on Russian One's blog. Where enemies Seahorseruler, eversince you blocked me iv'e become angry, not because of the block but because of the old wikia style I use, the newer syle is better n easy but the old one is hard and ugly and suckish so Iv'e dicided to make a new wiki called Club Penguin User Wiki if you want to reply go to my Club Penguin-User Wiki talkpage so if you go there I must welcome you as in the policy if you vandalize my wiki i'll revert it. Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 03:17, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Warning i said dont edit my page and you removed the tag so i had to write it again so dont mess around with my page --Happy65 17:39, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Fine ok all about that tag ,ok user page lock you said it would be unlocked in two weeks it past two weeks will you unlock it? Mvtech Mvtech is complaining that he has been blocked unfairly, he wants you unblock him. I've warned him, but he's threatening to quit lol. Ozone! talk blog 08:22, June 27, 2010 (UTC) You got my Sun Trophy Award because your on your School Vacation Great . You have earned it for my Sun Trophy to celebrate your School Vacation and please add it on your page and here it is .--Happy65 17:15, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Youre my Penguin of the Month I set up a Penguin of the month thing and you won my Penguin of the month , Please see the bottom of my page ,You are the first winner of my penguin of the month. --Happy65 18:22, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I mean please do it quickly for readers. Mvtech... I know he's banned forever here, but look what he did to my page on Club Penguin-User Wiki! http://www.clubpenguinuser.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sonic_The_Hedgehog --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | News | ) 13:55, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Party! Hiya, you're invited to my party! You can find all the info here I hope you can come! Ozone101 talk blog 07:50, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Gallery editor From the last 1 month, i've noticed the gallery editor has changed!!!! Now you can only upload most recent files or you can upload files from the page (you can't search)!!! Please revert the gallery editor back to normal. --Lm34gt45 03:16, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Can you delete this picture please?: Thanks, and congrats! =) -- I am a MONS†ER!. DON'T Shoot him Ellis! DON'T Shoot him!!! M-m-m-MONSTER! (Chipmunk-d) 22:01, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :) --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 17:59, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Happeh fourth! --Alxeedo TALK 01:32, July 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thanks. I wish you a belated Canada Day. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Talk2Meh 17:51, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Tense of articles Hello, I have noticed that on some articles, the tense is present when it is meant to be past. We could set up a project on making the tense right. Gourleyo Visit my talk! 14:56, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Friends Hello, would you like to be friends with me? Iceblaster08 23:48, July 6, 2010 (UTC) sea /ms send Seahorseruler don't order the server yet, also I'll make the logo later --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (dial the waaaambulance) 18:25, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Offensive blog post Hi Seahorseruler. I found a blog post that is offensive to you. User blog:CP-Visser Three/Seahorseruler(of unintelligent****) Once again, CP-Visser Three is being mean. Delete it if you want. (I also suggest blocking him) --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | News | ) 00:00, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Xat Russian is inpersonating you on this xat chat: http://xat.com/TheYorkayHangout --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 21:47, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Notification: Swear Word with User Blog I found this link in "My Home" on this wiki: This is the link. --Sk8rbluscat 22:00, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Heya Congrats on 11,033 edits Sea! I'm making a new award for you to have, called the TRUST AWARD! Wonderweez · Chat · Blog ( · ) 03:39, July 13, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Vandilism A user called Dorismann created an article called Cool Rhino, which has nothing to do with Club Penguin. I have put a deletion template on the article but as I am not an admin, I cannot delete it. As you are, can you please delete it. Gourleyo Visit my talk! 18:42, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Sea... There's a vandal called Memo Ochoa Fan, and he edits on pages of famous penguins, saying that they love him/his friends on CP, or are very good friends with him. He should be blocked. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | News | ) 20:15, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I can't make that page now! Oi, why can't I make a page about Card Jitsu water?! I have OFFICIAL PROOF that it WILL HAPPEN! CHECK OUT MY BLOG FOR THE PROOF! YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS ALX! Heya! Your trust award is here! NO VIPER.png|Your trust award, Sea! Hope you like it! Wonderweez · Chat · Blog ( · ) 00:52, July 16, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez unblock him pls. Hello. I'm a friend of Mvtech please unblock every asian and other innocent users you blocked. You know what...I'M AN ASIAN TOO!!!! I just cant stand it! You and your gang, you just keep blocking people that never even did anything! He also said many people quit because you demote them unfairly! Just unblock those you blocked unfairly (Like Mvtech) and re-promote those you demoted unfairly.Doing that makes you look like a jerk.(If you blocked Mvtech because he's annoying,keep him blocked.)redligot2009 11:51, July 16, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 Stop Please Hi Sea I dont want to start a fight or anything, and please do not block me. I just wanted to tell you that if you do not say negative things to me, we could be friends. I am sorry about the rude things I said about you on that blog post. I know you're working hard on this wiki to make it better. Regards, Slidey5555 Need some help! Hey Sea! Listen, I've been seeing vandals vandalize pages and create pointless pages. I wanna stop them but I don't know how. I know there's a page for vandalism but I don't exactly understand it. Can you tell me how and all about it? NightBlade 22:34, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Delete Seahourseruler can you delete all the pages that need to be deleted in the category delete thanks i don't think our wiki need them anyways Undeletions Needed! Undeleting of these will cause no harm * http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:DragonBeater/Dragonia/Drag_City * http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:DragonBeater/Dragonia/MtDrago * http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:DragonBeater/Dragonia/DMSA * http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:DragonBeater/Dragonia/MtT Once those are undeleted there are probably subs of those that need to be undeleted. Subnote: Can you unban Quilla23? I'm trying to get my sister to join for real this time XD --Phineasking12 03:49, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Ninja party You have been invited to my 4 year anniversity on November 28, 2010. You have been chosen as you are one of my top friends on cp. Link:User:Patchy99 ninja master/Ninja master b-day party From:[[User:Patchy99 ninja master|'Patchy99 Ninja Master']][[User Talk:Patchy99 ninja master|'You cant see this!!!]]( |Phineasking12 16:02, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Russian One is trying to force me to leave. I have picture proof. --Phineasking12 16:05, July 18, 2010 (UTC) why must you express your silence to the channel? Add $('.WidgetShoutBoxChat').html('Visit the IRC channel'); to and look at the shoutbox. — Joey aa 23:21, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Request for Rollback. Hi. I made a request for rollback. Can you please grant or not grant my request? --ClubPenguinMaster 20:00, July 19, 2010 (UTC) [[User:ClubPenguinMaster/profile|'''Club]][[User talk:ClubPenguinMaster|'Penguin']] Banners Hi! How can I put a banner at the top of a Wiki? I just made a new one and want to know how to put a banner. Please respond soon. --ClubPenguinMaster 00:40, July 24, 2010 (UTC) [[User:ClubPenguinMaster/profile|'Club']][[User talk:ClubPenguinMaster|'Penguin']] Another question. How do you make subpages? You know the ones users use to put their stories in and make secret pages? They also use them to make missions. I want to make one so I can put my epic story in it for other people to read. NightBlade 00:49, July 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: CSS Do you know anyone that can help me with a banner at the top? Recommend anyone? --ClubPenguinMaster 01:40, July 24, 2010 (UTC) [[User:ClubPenguinMaster/profile|'Club']][[User talk:ClubPenguinMaster|'Penguin']] Sir, I'm ending a fight with Ben, he's sent me harassments over Xat. This is what he's done, here, Warning Sir, Harsh Language. Solar the Multi-Talented about the policy under construction the new Newspaper policy is a good idea the newspapers weren't going like i thought --[[User:K8lkgg|'im bored']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'TALK TO ME!']] [[User:K8lkgg|'']] 00:16, July 27, 2010 (UTC)